Determined to Love
by FransShipper
Summary: How DETERMINED are you to love. What will you do to get what you want? What will it cost? That is something for you to find out.


Chapter 1

Note- This is my first story so please if you have any advice, don't hesitate to share with me.

Enjoy!

 **Frisk's POV**

Getting back from a cross-country trip is exhausting. You have to do all this stuff and work constantly. I am actually surprised I haven't collapsed. But now that I'm home, I get to see my two favorite I walked in the door of their new home, it seemed more empty than usual. Weird. Papyrus usually turns the heat off before leaving his great spaghetti alone...which only happened once before. Speaking of which, where are they?

*thump thump*

"Where did that come from" I mumble to myself. As I get close to the sink the sound slowly disappears.

*pitter patter*

It sounds like tiny feet, besides mine, speeding across the floor. I walk out into the living room but nobody is here. "What the hell is going on?"I slowly go over to the couch and sit. "Something is going on and I don't like it one bit...". Sitting there I didn't realize that I was staring into space. I shouldn't really be surprised, I do this often enough. All of a sudden I here a creak in the floor boards." W-who ever is there, s-show yourself, n-NOW"They do it, but it wasn't who I was expecting.

"surprise kiddo!"

I should've known it was Sans. "SANS! PAPYRUS! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" I jumped into their arms like I was trying to fly. They took me and hugged me like a bear trap, I couldn't get out of it but it was nice.

"HOW WAS YOUR TRIP HUMAN?" I still remember how loud but calm PAP's voice was. Sometimes it was a pain when I was trying to work, but whatever.

"It was really good Pappy-...Papyrus..Papyrus it was really" I can't believe I called Papyrus that. That is awkward. He didn't seem to notice though.

"kiddo? you alright?". Sans asked a bit hesitantly. Fuck, he was catching on to something,but, even I don't know what the hell it is. "Sans, I am a little tired and I still have some work to do...but, I am A-ok! Believe me. I tried so hard to calm myself and just breath, but, he could see right through me. "let me help you upstairs,please?" Sans is so sweet. Both brothers helped me upstairs and insisted that I go to bed so I did...I think. Then all I saw was blackness

~frisk~

~friiiiiisk~

"Sans? W-what are you doing? Isn-t i-"

~shh,you, are MINE~

I felt a dark blush flush over my face. What am I doing? What is he going to do to me?

~now, sweet-cheeks, what do you want first?~

AM I REALLY DOING THIS?!

"I-I d-don't k-k-know..."

*internal screaming activated

He just and whispers in my ear ~well i know all we need is a good BONE to CUM together sweetyheart, heheheheh~

Her went to kiss me...*blackness*

"FRISK?! ARE YOU OK?!" A familiar voice filled my head.

Oh Pappy, I love you. You just don't know when the right time is to come in. "Y-yea I am,why? What happened?" I was so confused I didn't know what the hell happened when I passed out, after all the trip was about 9-12 hours long the first time around. "YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE GETTING HURT. YOU WERE KINDA MOANING WHILE YOU WERE SLEEP AND I GOT WORRIED. ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T HURT?" Papyrus is the most innocent person I know. I feel like a dirty sinner. "I-I am perfectly fine Papyrus. You d-don't have to worry about me, I promise" I give him a reassuring smile. "WELL...THEN OK! I BELIEVE IN YOU FRISK. ANYWAY IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST! GET DRESSED AND COME AND TASTE THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS' PANCAKES!" Aaaand down the stairs he goes.

*knock knock*

"ugh-who's there?"

"olive"

"?Olive who?"

"olive you kiddo, heh"

"Good one Sans,hehe" He was always good at telling jokes. He is actually getting better, I must admit. For some reason I..can't really get my thoughts off of him. He basically does nothing most of the time, he sleeps A LOT, and he drinks ketchup for fuck's sake. But, he also did his best to save me...he worked the hardest to protect those he loved. Sans does so much but does so little at the same time that it's very difficult to understand him. That's probably why he keeps a simple image. This is too complicated to try and think about first thing in the morning.

-downstairs-

There is Flowey pouting as always sitting on the table. "Morning Flowey." He just glanced at me then peered back at Sans. For some reason he truly hates Papyrus. I do not understand why, he wouldn't hurt anything at all. That or it's either Sans, oh well.

Time for my day to start.

 ** _Hey guys! Just call me Nomi. This IS my first fanfiction I have written. If you want more let me know and I am open to help and suggestions to make my story better._**

 ** _twitter-nomi_**

 ** _Thanks and have a SANS-ational day_**

 ** _(night for others)_**


End file.
